


I Sink Further

by g__g



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Backstory, Domesticated, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Love, Moving In Together, POV, Road Trip, Smut, soft, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g__g/pseuds/g__g
Summary: This is a POV/extension of scene series. So basically I’ll use existing scenes and add to them to give us the extra Choni content we deserved! I decided not to go all the way back, so I’ll start at the end of season 2, attempt to write their summer road trip since the comic was uhh lacking, and then I’ll go into every scene of season 3.





	1. New Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni’s POV while Cheryl gets her serpent jacket and she surprises Cheryl with an end of the summer “gift”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the feedback and kudos! I will be making a POV/extension of scene series. So basically I’ll use existing scenes and add to them to give us the extra Choni content we deserved! I decided not to go all the way back, so I’ll start at the end of season 2, attempt to write their summer road trip since the comic was uhh lacking, and then I’ll go into every scene of season 3. Enjoy xx
> 
> This chapter is a shorter, soft POV

Toni  
________

Toni had butterflies in her stomach as FP finished his big announcement in front of all the serpents. She couldn’t help but smile as she glanced over at her girlfriend (yes girlfriend) The two parts of her world were about to become one, all the most important people in her life coming together. 

The past year had been a roller coaster of emotions, leaving the Southside, starting a new school, winning over the northsiders, riots, fights, rescue missions, the ridiculous list goes on and on. But no matter how difficult this year has been she wouldn’t trade it for the world, because its how she met Cheryl. Their connection went beyond attraction and even emotions, it transcended into something much deeper than she could have ever imagined. She felt bonded to her. She was so incredibly happy for the first time in a long time, she couldn’t help but beam and she wasn’t even going to try to hide it. 

Jughead looked over in their direction, Cheryl took the cue and strutted up to the stage, exuding confidence. She faced out towards the crowd as Jughead helped her into the cherry red serpent jacket that marked her acceptance into their family. She smiled widely and met Toni’s eyes, the crowd melted away and Toni couldn’t help but swoon. 

she thought as she sighed in amazement. 

Cheryl gracefully hopped off the staged and Toni met her with an embrace and the two of them took in the moment as if they were the only ones there. 

Toni ran her hands down Cheryl’s arms, feeling the cool leather of her brand new jacket. She grabbed the lapels and pulled her into a soft kiss. Cheryl sighed against Toni’s lips and the girls couldn’t help but grin. 

“I know the perfect way to celebrate the occasion and also the beginning of summer”, Toni grinned. 

Cheryl looked at her amused and raised a single perfectly manicured brow. 

“Road trip”, Toni said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts off with getting ready for the road trip. As always feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks!!  
> gg


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni picks Cheryl up and they head out on their summer adventure! Cute POV stuff, cute banter, overall soft chapter.

Cheryl sat on top of her fire red designer suitcase, willing the overstuffed luggage to close. With a final snap, it closed. She blew the auburn hair out of her face and smiled triumphantly. She managed to pack everything she wanted in the tiny suitcase Toni forced her to use. It was a road trip but she couldn’t pass up any opportunity to look flawless. Toni would be by to pick her up any minute, and she could hardly wait.

She had one hell of a year, so when Toni sweetly suggested a summer escape from Riverdale, she didn’t hesitate. She has longed for a moment like this, a break from reality with someone who actually cared about her and wanted her. Sometimes Cheryl would wake up in a panic, so sure she had dreamt up Toni in her sleep. After hearing about her nightmares, Toni came up with the sweetest solution. They spent a whole afternoon doing a photoshoot together with the brand new timer Toni bought for her camera. Toni printed out their favorite shot of the day and had it framed for Cheryl, she kept it next to her bed so whenever she woke up in the night she could just reach over and see that it wasn’t a dream, Toni was real. She smiled as she ran her fingers across the framed picture. Toni was looking directly into the camera with a huge smile that radiated to her golden brown eyes, she had her arms draped around Cheryl’s waist. Cheryl was looking back at Toni in the picture, love pouring out of her eyes. She loved this picture of them. She was truly happy.

The roar of an engine shook her out of her thoughts, she ran to the window. 

“Mon trèsor” she purred as she waved at Toni from her window. She ran down the stairs and out the door to meet her. 

Cheryl had to admit that not only was her girlfriend strikingly beautiful but she radiated sexiness. Toni was leaning on her motorcycle, Cheryl’s eyes traveled down from her bandana headband and braided hair combo she loved so much, down to her perfect pink lips tugging into that cocky smile that sent chills up Cheryl’s spine, down to her serpent choker that led her eyes straight to her perfect curves which were hugged tightly by a black sheer tank top loosely tucked into skin tight black jean cut offs that flattered her perfect figure. 

The truth is that Toni Topaz did things to her, made her mind cloudy and her confidence waver, but in the best way possible. She secretly loved that Toni made her weak, the more she was with her the less she wanted to be the bitchy queen bee. She was still Cheryl Blossom after all so she tried to focus on her HBIC strut instead of staring but she couldn’t quite focus. 

Toni allowed her girlfriend to gawk at her a second longer. As confident as Toni was, she had never seen anyone quite as gorgeous as Cheryl Blossom, she was the definition of true beauty and grace with a spit fire temper that turned Toni on like she couldn’t believe. The truth was, both girls were completely falling for each other and they were both at the point where they didn’t care if it showed. Toni didn’t want to act tough and unbothered by Cheryl, she wanted her to know how much she cared, it was all so different with her. 

“So are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna come over here and kiss me already, Gorgeous” Toni said with her signature smirk

Cheryl bit her lip and gracefully picked up her pace and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice” Cheryl answered back before enveloping pink lips with her red ones. Toni parted her lips, beckoning Cheryl to deepen the kiss. Cheryl obliged and let out a soft moan and Toni gripped her waist tighter. 

“We’ll never make it to California at this rate” Cheryl said with a smile in between kisses

“Doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with you” Toni said sweetly 

They packed all their belongings on the bike, and slung on their serpent jackets. 

“Ready babe?” Toni said, looking over her shoulder. 

“Oh! Almost forgot!” Cheryl said as she fumbled through her purse. 

“Can’t be seen without the proper riding accessories now can I?” She said with a laugh as she wrapped a red handkerchief around her neck and tied it on the side. 

“Wait! Is that the same one from the drag race??”

“Sure is TT” 

“I can’t believe you kept that!”

“How could I get rid of it, it reminds me of when I first met the hottest girl in town”

“Aww”

“And it serves as a reminder of who liked who first” Cheryl said with a wicked grin

“Whoa whoa what exactly are you insinuating” Toni said amused 

“Oh please Toni, you were looking at me like a four course meal” 

“What?! I uh- well..”

“Well looks like that debate is settled! Let’s get a move on cha cha” Cheryl said with a triumphant grin 

“Ooh I’ll get you back for that one Blossom” Toni said laughing 

She kickstarted the engine “ hold on tight baby” she said over the roaring sounds 

“Don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon” Cheryl said as planted a sweet kiss on Toni’s cheek, leaving a perfect red imprint of her pouty lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we dive into their road trip followed shortly by their first time aka smut time! Lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xxx


	3. We Made it to California!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to add some fillers so we can get a real sense of their trip! Full of fluff

Dear Diary, 

We finally made it to California!! I’m writing this entry as I look out onto the Pacific Ocean. This view is making me wonder why I haven’t escaped Riverdale sooner! Our trip couldn’t be going better, full disclosure, I was a tad bit nervous to spend 3 entire months alone with someone. I was worried Toni would get sick of me after a few days, jury is still out on that, kidding! Aside from a few of her trade mark sarcastic comments and eye rolls, she seems to be just as smitten as I am.   
<3 <3 <3  
I’m getting to know every little thing about her and I can’t get enough. Tonight she has a very special evening planned and I’m hoping to get to know her even better, if you catch my drift ;) Ok yes, I’m making horrible joke to mask my nervousness..but the truth is not only is Toni smoking hot, but I trust her, completely. I know it’s not her first time so I was just worried I would disappoint her. But I have to let those worries go and remember how safe I feel in her presence and I just know that whatever anxiousness I’m feeling will melt away when I’m in her arms. I just want to feel close to her in every way. Details to come! 

Toodles for now  
xoxo  
C. 

Cheryl looked up from her diary to see Toni standing on the shore of the beach, looking out at the water. She used a blank diary page to do a rough sketch, wanting to remember this moment always. 

“Ah!!” Cheryl yelped as Toni grabbed her by the waist

“Whatcha working on there babe?” Toni asked as she tried to look over Cheryl’s shoulder 

“None of your business!” Cheryl said with a smirk as she slammed her diary shut 

“Ok ok, I give up, please don’t hurt me!”, Toni smirked as she raised her arm in a faux surrender 

“Well well well Miss Topaz, I cant make any promises” Cheryl said with a wicked grin 

“Uh oh!” Toni laughed as she sprinted in the opposite direction 

She didn’t make it far before Cheryl’s long strides caught up to her. She wrapped her long slender arms around Toni’s waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles before she lost her footing in the sand and they both came crashing down in a fit of giggles. 

“You’re gonna pay for that, Blossom!” Toni said breathlessly 

Toni looked down at Cheryl who was still laughing from their tumble. Cheryl’s red hair radiated against the pale sand. The salty ocean breeze creating effortless waves throughout her hair. Her eyes shined as she laughed. She was happy. Toni could still picture the look in Cheryl’s eyes when she got her out of The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. She was so broken then, it seemed like a lifetime ago. She hated thinking about that time but also she never wanted to forget it because she knew she was put on this earth to make sure that never happened to Cheryl again. It seemed strange to her then but she was more sure of it now, she was made for Cheryl Blossom. 

“You ok babe?” Cheryl said staring up at Toni 

“Im happy”, she blurted out. Not that it wasn’t true. She just didn’t normally say the first thing that was on her mind, but something about Cheryl made her not want to hide the softness inside her. 

“You make me happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy.” She continued. 

Cheryl smiled so sweetly she didn’t even need to respond. Toni knew she felt the same way. Toni leaned down and kissed her sweetly. 

“Let’s get out of here babe, we have a hot date planned” Said Toni 

“Just another minute, I want to take this all in before we go”

Toni lifted Cheryl up and scooted her in front. She wrapped her arms around Cheryl from behind and Toni rested her chin on her shoulder. The girls sat on the beach in a peaceful silence, admiring the rolling waves and ocean sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, I appreciate you all :)
> 
> Next chapter will be a long one, gotta set up the scene for their first time, smut coming your way!


	4. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni surprises Cheryl, followed by cuteness and fluff. Later, they share a special moment under the stars, aka smut time.

Toni had butterflies in her stomach as she pulled up to the gravel driveway of their Air B&B. 

“Can I open my eyes yet babe??” Cheryl whined 

“One more minute!”

Toni hopped off the bike and helped Cheryl off as she kept her eyes shut. Toni had been planing this for weeks, as much of a good sport as Cheryl had been about a cross country road trip, she knew it wasn’t exactly Cheryl’s ideal vacation. So she wanted to make sure she planned a few days of relaxation for her. Toni searched all over for the perfect cozy beach front bungalow for them to spend their first few nights in California. It had been a long ride here, with random stops at motels and they both needed some time to rest in a comfy bed. She had decided to book the place for a few days, now that they were in California there was no rush, they could take their time. 

Toni covered Cheryl’s eyes from behind and walked her to the front door. 

“Ok babe, open em”

Cheryl blinked in disbelief as she took in the surroundings. They were in a place where the forest met the shore, a combination of tall redwoods and pine trees were spread throughout the front of the little cottage which sat slightly raised giving them a gorgeous view. Toni led her in to the cozy bungalow, they walked through to a living room looking out into a quaint kitchen, around the corner Cheryl could see the entrance to a room with a giant comfy looking bed she couldn’t wait to sleep in later. Suddenly Cheryl felt the ocean breeze on her face and heard the gentle crashing of waves. Toni had opened these huge French doors near the dining area that led out to their little backyard. Cheryl gasped when she walked outside. She knew they were near the shore but she didn’t realize they had a beach front cabin. There was a little grassy area, a hot tub and two lounging chairs on a deck. A few steps down led them to the soft sand of the beach. Cheryl looked left and right and couldn’t see another house for miles, it was the perfect little hideaway. 

“I wasn’t expecting- I appreciate l- Toni this is beautiful!” Cheryl said in awe as she looked around. 

Mission accomplished Toni thought with a smile. “I know it’s been a tiring ride and I wanted us to have a chance to relax and enjoy each other’s company”, she said. 

“It’s perfect!” Cheryl squeaked as she wrapped her long arms around Tonis neck and covered her face with soft kisses “just” “like” “you” she said in between kisses. 

The two took some time to shower and get ready for their dinner reservation. 

They walked hand in hand along the shore as the sun began to set, changing the clear blue sky into a burst of pink and orange. The night could not be more perfect as the cool evening air lifted the summer heat away. The pair made their way to the small sleepy town for dinner, walking past souvenir shops and art galleries stocked with work by local artists. 

They settled at a quaint French bistro over looking the water. “The reservation is under Topaz for 2”, Toni told the waitress. Cheryl’s heart swelled, she could have never imagined she would be here, there was a point in her life when she felt hopeless, but she felt so far from that point right now. They sat down for a delicious meal and the wine flowed freely thanks to Reggie’s help with the fake i.d.’s. They talked and laughed for hours, other people came and went, but Cheryl and Toni were happily wrapped up in their own little world. 

“Whoa we’re the last ones here!” Toni realized as she looked around the restaurant. 

“Let’s go home babe” Cheryl said with a smile 

Toni giggled like a school girl. She cursed herself. If Sweet Pea and Fangs were here they’d never let me live that giggle down. She couldn’t quite seem to keep up her usual cool, calm, confidence around Cheryl. Although slightly embarrassed, she welcomed the softness Cheryl brought out of her, it was usually a side of her she was too scared to share. 

They found their way back to their bungalow and stretched out on a blanket on the grassy area in their backyard and gazed up at the night sky. 

“The sky is so clear here, there are so many stars out, it’s unbelievable” Toni said amazed as she looked up. 

Cheryl hadn’t even bothered looking up, she was propped up on her side, just watching Toni experience it. Toni’s eyes were shining with excitement as she spoke. Cheryl was starting to fall for this girl, she was amazed by her every single day. 

“T. T., this all has been so perfect, truly. I’m so lucky to be able to experience this all with you” Cheryl said gently as she tucked a stray hair behind Toni’s ear. 

Toni smiled and turned to Cheryl “It really has been perfect babe, and for the record, I’m the lucky one” Toni said with a smirk as she reached behind the redhead’s neck to pull her in for a kiss. Their lips met, tenderly at first, but quickly intensifying. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s face bringing her in even closer as she parted her lips beckoning the other girl to deepen the kiss. Cheryl moaned softly into the kiss, desperate for more closeness she swung her leg over and got on top of Toni. Toni looked up at her girlfriend, searching her deep brown eyes. Cheryl looked down at her girlfriend, any self doubt she may have felt before was long gone, she never felt more sure of herself than when she was with Toni. Cheryl sat up, straddling Toni’s hips, she reached down and in one quick swoop she flung her yellow sundress off and into in the grass beside them. 

Toni stared up in complete admiration, whatever cocky attitude she displayed to the world was completely absent when in the presence of Cheryl, especially now. Toni took in every detail of Cheryl’s perfect body. Her pale skin glowing under the light of a full moon, every detail accentuated, her hips poking through a thin piece of blush lace, her toned stomach and the swell of her exposed breasts. The ache between Toni’s legs intensified and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

She leaned up into a sitting position with Cheryl still straddling her hips. 

“You”, she said with a sigh as she traced a finger along Cheryl’s collar bone, “are perfect” she finished as she lifted her own shirt over her head, desperate to feel Cheryl’s skin on her own. 

Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat as she looked down at Toni immaculate caramel skin. The tension was beyond anything either one could handle as they both desperate grabbed for each other, craving closeness. Their lips met in an overwhelming passion, hands searching and grasping every inch of the others’ skin. Cheryl gently pushed Toni back down onto her back, unable to wait anymore, she longed to feel as close to Toni as possible. 

Their kisses continued as Cheryl let her hands roam Toni’s body, fingers gently grazing her tan skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. She felt along the curve of Toni’s breast and over an already hard nipple, taking her time to tease her girlfriend slightly. Toni gasped as the longing between her legs was already growing unbearable, she bucked her hips into Cheryl’s in a desperate attempt for friction. Cheryl smiled, her confidence growing every second as she saw how Toni’s body responded to her touch. She continued the descent down the brunette’s body, she teased around the hem of Toni’s black lace panties, she slid her finger over the lace and down to Toni’s center, the wetness seeping through. Cheryl looked up, Toni’s eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling as her breathing quickened. Her back was arched, beckoning Cheryl to touch her, the sight of Toni desperate for her was enough to send Cheryl over the edge, she didn’t want to wait another second. She slid the black lace down and tossed it to the side. She slid her finger gently down Toni’s entrance, causing both girls to let out a moan. She rubbed Toni’s center gently, causing the other girl to gasp in excitement, gripping the blanket underneath them. Cheryl watched Toni’s body, instantly becoming addicted to bringing her girlfriend pleasure. She slowly entered her with two fingers, wetness enveloping Cheryl’s long fingers, as Toni’s walls clenched around her fingers. Cheryl let out a moan, she couldn’t quite think of a better feeling than being inside Toni Topaz, she would never grow tired of this feeling, she knew it. Cheryl lifted her body to meet Toni’s lips with hers as she continued to pump her fingers inside her girlfriend. Toni’s hips behind to rock with Cheryl’s movement. Toni slid Cheryl’s blush rose lace to the side and slid her finger onto Cheryl’s clit, rubbing in motion with her own rocking. Cheryl broke their kiss to gain her composure, the feeling of Toni’s touch made her knees weak. The two moved as one, both on the verge of orgasm. They broke their kiss, both breathless. Cheryl leaned her forehead on Toni’s as their bodies continued to rock. Their eyes locked, muscles tightening. The world fell silent, the waves weren’t crashing anymore, there was only their ragged breath and soft moans. They clung onto to each other, unwilling to let go as both their bodies rode out their releases under the stars of this perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m gonna continue with the road trip for another chapter or two, don’t wanna cut it short but also I wanna get into season 3 content. 
> 
> xx


	5. La La Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni make their way down the coast to visit some of Toni’s old friends in L.A. 
> 
> Slight angst but mostly fluff and a little insight into Toni

_Pouting in front of the Golden Gate Bridge._

Toni smiled as she turned the photograph over, thinking back to when she took this picture. They had just gotten in a little argument about directions, they kissed and made up but Cheryl was still pouty. Toni whipped out her camera.

“Where’s my favorite muse?” Toni said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Cheryl rolled her eyes with a smile.

“I’m still pouting T.T. !” she said stubbornly.

“Aww cmon gimme a smile in front of the bridge!” Toni said as clicked away on her camera

“Ugh” Cheryl said and she feigned annoyance and plastered a giant fake smile on her face.

 *click*

“Perfect!”, Toni laughed

 

Toni sighed with admiration and she flipped through the stack of pictures she just had developed. It was the first roll from their trip. Roadside selfies on the bike, kisses on the beach, beautiful landscapes, but mostly the intimate candids Toni managed to take of Cheryl. It was like seeing Cheryl through Toni’s eyes. Pictures of Cheryl laughing whole heartedly, her naked silhouette against the morning sun, her peaceful face as she napped, the sparkle in her eye as shes looking back at Toni. She couldn’t wait to put them all together in an album to give to Cheryl.

The pair continued to make their way down the coast, hiking at national parks, skinny dipping in lakes, crashing beach parties and getting tipsy in their tent, they did it all. They finally made their way down to Los Angeles where they crashed with some former serpent friends of Toni.

———

“And then!” Tonis friends said in between laughs, “she stood up and when I realized she was a good foot shorter than we busted up laughing!” She finished.

“And so we went from enemies to besties” Toni added.

Cheryl loved hearing stories about Toni’s younger days. She was so fiery, never backing down to anyone no matter her scrawny size.

“Let’s go grab another round” Toni suggested to the group.

Toni’s friends took them out to West Hollywood for some drinks and dancing.

“Oh geez Tiny, don’t look now it’s Vicky” Toni’s friend warned.

Toni groaned in annoyance at the mention of the name. Cheryl looked at Toni with an arched eyebrow.

“Ex girlfriend of sorts” Toni responded “more like a summer fling”

Cheryl gulped at the thought of someone else with Toni. Toni gripped her waist a little tighter, pulling her in closer and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Vicky” Toni said feigning sincerity.

“Well if it isn’t Toni Topaz in the flesh, looking better than ever”

“This is my girlfriend Cheryl. Babe this is Vicky”

“Oh girlfriend? How’d you swing that, Tiny doesn’t do labels from what I remember”, Vicky remarked

“Just lucky I guess” Cheryl responded with a charming smile

Vicky looked the couple up and down

“Shoulda tried dying my hair red, maybe that would have kept you around” she said sarcastically

 “Please, it’s impossible to color match this immaculate shade of red” Cheryl said as she tossed her locks to the side.

“I think that’s enough of a catch up Vicky, we’ll see ya around” Toni said as she pulled Cheryl away before Vicky could remark.

“Summer fling huh?” Cheryl said with a sly grin “I didn’t realize that Toni Topaz was such a heartbreaker”

“I wasn’t one for the affectionate, emotional connections back then” Toni replied

“Really?” Cheryl asked, sincerely surprised.

“Really babe” Toni said as she gently tucked a red lock behind Cheryl’s ear

“You’re just so sweet and affectionate and open with me, it’s hard to picture anything different” Cheryl said genuinely

“I - “ Toni hesitated for a second “I never felt safe enough to be vulnerable and open with anyone else. It sounds strange but I have always felt at ease with you. Opening up to you feels natural” Toni admitted.

“I feel the same way babe” Cheryl smiled as she reached up to hold Toni’s face and she leaned down to kiss her sweetly. The kiss lingered as they held each other in a crowd of people, they were the only ones.

“I’m Gonna run to the restroom, grab me another drink?” Cheryl asked with a smile. Toni sighed lovingly as she watched Cheryl walk away. She truly had never felt this way before. Other people in her life complained that she was unreadable. Never showing real emotion or letting anyone in. And it was true, she grew up not trusting people. It was how she survived her uncertain childhood, jumping from parent to parent and later relative to relative. Toni ordered their drinks and waited in the same spot for Cheryl to return, club bathrooms were a nightmare as she remembered the lines. After waiting an uncomfortable amount of time she walked over to her friends’ table.

“Have you guys seen Cheryl?” She asked

“Saw her in the bathroom line, think I saw her talking to Vicky’s friend” her friend mentioned casually

Toni set her drinks down and went to check on Cheryl. Toni weaved through the long line of drunk girls some laughing hysterically, some arguing and some falling asleep while waiting. She caught a glimpse of auburn hair at the front of the line, her back to Toni. Toni sighed with relief to see that Cheryl was ok and was just about to walk away when she decided to go steal a kiss from her girl. She approached closer and was within earshot of the end of their conversation.

“Oh I don’t have one” Cheryl said with a slight giggle

“What? A hottie like you, single??” The other girl feigned shocked as Cheryl rolled her eyes and laughed

Toni felt heat rise to her face and her heart sank, she felt wrong listening in and frankly the subject was making Toni sick anyway so she backed away before she could hear the rest of Cheryl’s response. She went to the table, downed both their drinks and went outside to sulk.

Toni took a long drag of a borrowed cigarette and massaged her temple.

_Just relax ok, you didn’t hear everything, Cheryl is different than the rest. Is she though? Is anyone? People are all the same._

She wrestled with her inner monologue. Toni had survived by never fully trusting anyone, she always reserved a part of herself and she never shared it with anyone. So when someone inevitably disappointed her or left her she would be ok, because she didn’t open herself completely up to them. She couldn’t do that with Cheryl, her inner most desires and fears just tumbled out of her lips in Cheryl’s presence.

_How could you think she actually felt the same way about you, fool. Nobody wants you, not even your own family so why should she. Look at her of course she wants to keep her options open._

Tears stung the back of her eyes but she willed them not to fall. “Got a light?” She heard someone ask from behind

Toni snapped out of her thoughts and handed over her silver serpent zippo lighter.

“You’re Toni right?” The girl asked with intrigue

Toni looked over. It was her. The girl talking to Cheryl. Anger rose in her as she clenched her fist ready to unleash her emotions. Before she could move the girl spoke, looking out over busy Santa Monica Blvd.

“You’re one lucky bitch” she glanced over at Toni “Red is head over heels for you, I would hold on tight to that one.” She said slightly annoyed

Toni looked at her confused

“At first I thought she was one of those straight girls here with her gay bff, she laughed when I asked if she had a boyfriend.” The girl paused to take a drag “before I could even give her my usual charming lines she went on and on about you.”

She finished her cigarette.

“You know, I never get turned down here. My ego is a little bruised” she said with a smirk “but I gotta admit, you guys are cute as fuck” she laughed as she walked away.

_God you’re an idiot._ Toni said to herself as she put her cigarette out and went inside. Cheryl was causally chatting with Toni’s friends at their table when Toni walked over, grabbed Cheryl and lifted her to her feet. She pulled her into a tight embrace. She pulled back and grabbed Cheryl’s face.

“Have I told you lately that you’re sensational” she said lightly Cheryl studied her girlfriend’s face, her words her playful but her eyes were serious, the threat of tears glossing over them.

Cheryl knew asking would cause them to fall and Toni hated crying in public. Cheryl simply closed the distance between them and wrapped her lips around Toni’s. Lingering there a little longer.

“You don’t need to, I see it in your eyes everyday” Cheryl said finally. “Let’s get out of here” Cheryl suggested.

“You read my mind baby” Toni responded and with that they walked out of the club, hand in hand, every eye in the room watching them leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Wrapping up the road trip next chapter and then getting into season 3 scenes!
> 
> XxxX


End file.
